Island of Realized Dreams
by DreaminginOctober
Summary: An adventure of Naruto and Hinata after Shippuden. Lots of love, fluff, and other stuff. You'll like it, so grab a drink and some popcorn and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or original story lines. Any similarities to any other stories published on the internet is unintentional, and purely coincidental. **

ABOUT THIS STORY

**I started writing this back about a year ago, just for myself. But, I figured later on, why not put it out there? So here it is. It really isn't meant to impress, I'm just curious if anyone else would like it or not. I don't do technical battles well, am not trying to stick to canon, and want this to be seen as just a story for fun for die-hard fans of NaruHina. If you have a problem with the tech stuff in this story, please try to give me a break. Jutsu is cool, for sure, but this is a shojo-type story, and has more of an emotional/psychological/spiritual theme to it than anything. Just be aware of my intentions before you review! **_**There will be detailed LEMONS present**_**. Please be aware that I am an older adult writing adult-themed stories. If you are a kid that isn't legally old enough to be reading such things, then don't go any further. **

**Also, this is set after what I think will be the ending of the manga/anime. I'm not going to ever get specific about what I think happens, or who lives or dies by the time of Kishimoto's ending. In my version here, though, Naruto isn't Hokage after all is said and done.**

1.

Naruto stood at the side of the ship, watching the seagull that had been following along since they left the port at the Land of Waves. The sky was brilliant blue that early morning, but it did nothing to lift his spirit. At 18 years old, Naruto felt like a weary old man. Physically, he was as fit as a human could be, but mentally, he felt like he had lived too long already. So much had happened, so many tragedies, so many lives lost. People he cared about, gone forever. The recent events in his life took its toll on the Shinobi world, and so much had changed.

This job his makeshift team was on, seemed like a real "job". Tedious, boring, without much satisfaction. But, he felt, at least the destruction, the death, the uncertainty of the future was over. For now, he supposed. He turned to the sound of Kiba getting sick off the side of the boat. Again. Akamaru whined at his side, patiently waiting for his partner to lean back from the rail. _Funny,_ Naruto thought, _the sea is relatively calm today. Poor Kiba just wasn't cut out for the open ocean._

"Make sure you drink a lot of water, Kiba," Naruto warned. "You don't want to get dehydrated on top of everything else."

"Yeah, I know," Kiba replied shakily. "The stale water they carry on this tub is so nasty, though, I have trouble even keeping that down."

"I hear you," Naruto laughed. "The food and drink they push on us here makes gross look good!" Naruto wanted to try to cheer Kiba up, as he knew how miserable he was. There were at least 4 days left until they reached port. Hopefully Kiba would find his sea legs soon and feel better. Things didn't look good, though.

"I'm going to go back and lay down on that lifeboat again, and see if I can't get some sleep," Kiba announced. "C'mon, Akamaru." Akamaru walked slowly beside Kiba, letting his partner lean on him for support as they made their way to the other side of the ship where the lifeboat was kept. _I'll have to check on him later,_ Naruto reminded himself.

Dissatisfied with looking at the endless ocean and feeling completely depressed, Naruto decided to take a walk around the ship. They were on a basic, dull, cargo ship with the uninspired name of _**Sea Lady**_. The mission was to guard trade cargo that the Land of Fire was sending to the far-off island nations to the southeast. It was important in its own way for the village, and Naruto tried to remember that. But, he was bored. As commander of the team, he only needed to see that the goods were traded, the papers were all signed, and the new cargo from the islands arrived safely back in Konoha, where it would be distributed among the other villages in the Land of Fire. It seemed so ordinary, as there weren't even pirates in the areas they were travelling any more. He didn't know if he could get used to such mundane missions.

As he turned the corner, he caught sight of someone sitting in the center of a large coil of mooring rope, reading a thick, worn paperback book and humming to herself. It was Hinata Hyuuga, beauty and grace personified as far as Naruto was concerned. She was sitting so the breeze would blow her hair behind her, instead of in her eyes. It swirled around the back of her head like India ink in water, and the vision made him stop cold in his tracks. Her pale lavender eyes scanned words in the book dutifully, but he couldn't help but think she had realized he was there. Things were awkward between them since she declared her love to him as she put herself between him and Pein that fateful day. He was really confused as to what to do about Hinata. She had loved him all this time and he barely was aware of her before she spouted out her feelings in the middle of a dangerous battle. Sure, she was the definition of beauty, and she was so sweet and caring. But he felt like she was definitely too good for someone like _him_. And so he had avoided her as much as possible, admiring her from afar, not letting anyone know what had happened between them.

_Ah, she's noticed me, _he realized. _I'd better at least be nice and greet her._ _I wish I wasn't such a dork when it came to these things. She probably thinks I'm a stuck-up jerk because I never talk to her. I just don't know what to say that won't make me sound like a complete idiot. Well, here goes…._

"Good morning, Hinata!" He tried desperately to look relaxed and waved slightly. "Good book?"

"Oh, h-hi, Naruto," Hinata half whispered. Her gaze fell on his chest, as she just couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. She pushed the sadness in her heart away for a moment so she could appear nonchalant. "Y-yes, the book is ok. I've read it several times, already. But, it's one of m-my favorites. I….I didn't have time to buy a new one before we, you know, had to leave." _Ugh, like he cares! _She sighed to herself. _He looked like he was going throw up when he found out I was assigned to this mission. I wish I would have never told him a thing about my feelings for him. He's acted like I have a disease ever since. It's been so long since I've told him, I guess he'll never want me to be the one to love him. _She smiled wanly, and turned back to the page in her book. "Have…a-a nice walk."

"Oh, uh…..sure", he said in a small voice. "See you later, I guess." And he strode off as fast as he could without looking panicked. _Aaah, she hates me now, I can see it. I'm too late to fix things. She's probably got tired of waiting and moved on. She's only being as nice as she is because of the mission and we have to work together. Dammit, I'm such a loser. This sucks!_ His throat tightened and he walked slower along the ship, feeling even more morose than before.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

That night, Naruto lay on the uncomfortable bunk in the hold, wrapping a string he pulled from his shirt around and around his finger. He felt like he was going to go mad with boredom on the desolate ship. The members of the crew were very aloof and wouldn't allow Naruto's team to interact with them, except for on an official basis. So, he was stuck in the belly of the boat, seeing how long he could endure cutting off the circulation in his digits. _Damn, I should have brought a book like Hinata, or a dirty magazine or anything! _he cried to himself. The blood flow in his index finger finally stopped and he decided to unwrap the string from his knuckle and maybe go again on another finger. Sleep had, so far, eluded him, though the rocking of the waves was pleasant enough. He absentmindedly wondered if this was anything like being rocked to sleep as a baby. He wondered if his mother ever got a chance to rock him and sing him to sleep. Maybe, just one time………..

Naruto dropped off the cot and rolled across the floor and into the wall. His skull gonged against the metal wall, and as he attempted to get up from the floor in a daze, he heard the wind howling like a ferocious animal through the hallways of the cargo ship. "What the heck is going ON???" he bellowed. He unsteadily got to his feet, and found he had trouble standing upright at first. The ship was at an unnatural angle, and he heard shouts carrying through the harsh wind outside his room. He threw on his jacket and pack and headed for the door. The ship bucked up suddenly to a higher angle, and he could hear people screaming for their lives. He managed to navigate his way back to the main deck of the ship, but it was slow going with the boat lying in the water at such an odd angle. It was still dark out, the ocean was roaring and tossing mercilessly, and the wind threw the waves onto the deck of the ship, shifting anything that was in their way.

"What's happening?" he demanded to a deckhand that was trying to pull himself to the rail of the boat.

"Some kind of weird storm! It blew in out of nowhere! Another ship hit us, we don't even know where it came from, it never showed up on our scopes!!! We're taking on water fast, and this ship only has another minute or so before it goes down for good!" Realizing what he had just said, the man got more panicky. "We have got to get away from here, or we'll go down with her!!!"

"Have you seen any of my team? The girl, and the guy with the dog? Where did they go? Have they gotten to a lifeboat?" Naruto shouted into the wind. The man never got a chance to answer him. He lost his grip and slid screaming into the water.

Shocked at the sight, Naruto had to try to keep a hold on himself, but he was worried about Hinata and Kiba. Where could they be that they didn't wake him? He started screaming their names, panic rising in his voice. The wind carried the sound from him, and he knew no one would hear. He had to move. He had to find them-to find _her._ He pulled a flashlight out of his pack, and used chakra to pull himself along, searching for his lost friends. The ship was starting to slide backward into the water more and more, losing more ballast every second.

"Damn! Where are they?" he screamed into the furious wind. Just then, he heard barking. Akamaru! He jumped as well as he could toward the faint sound of the ninja dog, jubilant that he finally had a clue as to where his team might be. Water pounded at him, as he made his way to the side of the boat. The sight that greeted him made his stomach fall to his knees.

There in the water, in the midst of the chaos, were Akamaru, Kiba, and Hinata. Akamaru was the only one conscious. He was treading water, with both Hinata and Kiba slung across his body. With two extra bodies weighing him down in the rough water, the dog was struggling to stay afloat. Naruto looked all around him for something to throw to them, anything to help the exhausted dog save their friends. There was nothing left, and the ship was sinking faster now. Off in the distance, Naruto could see the other ship, now ablaze, and lifeboats beyond that in the dancing waves. Everyone who was going to make it was gone. They were left behind. Without another option, Naruto dove into the cold, inky water.

He came up next to Akamaru, and took Kiba off of the struggling dog. He had to leave Hinata on him, but she was lighter, and shouldn't be as much of a burden. "We need to find something to hang on to!" he yelled. No one heard but Akamaru. There wasn't anything big enough in the water to hold a full grown person afloat. Naruto started to get cold and achy, and it got harder and harder to think.

He looked up at the hull of the sinking ship, and knew, no matter what, that they had to get away from it. "Swim with me!" he yelled to the dog, and he started paddling as best as he could away from the wreckage and into the open ocean. Akamaru was whining loudly, fatigue and icy waves gripping him and pulling he and Hinata under over and over. It was all he could do to come back to the surface each time. Naruto knew he couldn't last but a few more minutes. It was obvious the dog was using all his chakra just to keep from drowning in the huge waves. Having to hang on to Kiba, Naruto couldn't weave signs, and there was no way he could let Kiba go for even a second in the churning water. It was a nightmare come to life, and he was starting to lose his cool.

Then, with an odd silence, the cargo ship they had been on moments before, slipped beneath the waves. The other ship, burning in the distance, wasn't too far behind. The lights from the lifeboats were long gone. No one had tried to look for them. They likely assumed the team was already dead, if they had thought about them at all. The darkness was impenetrable. Akamaru moaned in pain, the hood of Hinata's jacket in his teeth. Her face was barely out of the water, and she was still out cold. All seemed lost.

Then, he saw it! A large piece of wreckage was floating a few yards away from them. Naruto lunged with Kiba toward it. He used a burst of chakra and flung himself toward the object. He got the edge and held on tight. "Akamaru! Here!" The dog used his last bit of strength and pulled himself and Hinata as far as he could onto the large piece of wood. Naruto pulled Kiba all the way onto the wide plank, and helped Akamaru get himself and Hinata completely aboard. It wasn't great, but they were out of the water for now. The waves tossed them, and it was all they could do to hang on with their unconscious teammates. The wind made Naruto's bare skin on his hands and face burn with cold, and he knew they could all die from hypothermia if they didn't do something soon.

Relieved to see that his flashlight stayed with him in his pocket, he turned the light to Kiba. What he saw made his heart sink again. Kiba's head was horribly wounded, and he was bleeding everywhere. He shoved the exhausted dog toward Kiba, knowing Akamaru would do what was needed to try to help the injured ninja. Akamaru laid his body across his best friend's limp form, trying to keep him warm. It didn't look good, but nothing more could be done in the situation they were in.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata. _Please, let her be in better shape_, he pleaded silently. She had a huge bump on her head and small cuts across the top of her cheek and forehead, but they weren't deep. If he could keep her from freezing to death, she might make it. Kiba, on the other hand…….his conclusions made him feel sick. He left it to Akamaru, but the dog was whining and licking his best friend's face slowly and without much effort. Some things were obvious, even to a dog.

Naruto pulled himself and Hinata over to the other two, wrapped his body around hers, scooted up as close to Akamaru and Kiba as he could, and lay there stone still in the dark. The water churned and threatened them for hours afterward, but when the winds finally calmed and the waves settled, exhaustion took over and Naruto fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Crying. Someone was crying? Naruto tried to open his eyes. They were swollen and it was difficult. The sun was blazing down, and it stung to open them. _Who?.... Wait, where am I? _he asked to himself, disoriented and sore. He was still on the piece of wood they managed to save themselves with, but it had stopped moving. He slowly lifted his upper body off the board, trying to clear his head and figure out what was going on. Flashes of the shipwreck and his injured friends came flooding back into his foggy brain. This made him jump up and turn around in a flash, but the sight before him instantly took him back to his knees.

There, a few yards away, was Hinata. She was holding Kiba in her arms and rocking back and forth, sobbing into his still-wet hair. Kiba's entire body was limp, and there was a pale blue cast to his sand-covered skin. He was gone. Naruto turned it over and over in his head-_Kiba's gone, Kiba's gone_-but it still didn't make any sense. It wasn't real, this scene he just stumbled into. It couldn't be. It was a sick nightmare. Even with all of the death and destruction he had seen in his short life, the death of such a good friend never paled in the emotional pain it inflicted.

_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN???_ He screamed in his head. _It was a simple mission. Boring, even! How could one of us be killed this way? This can NOT be happening!!! _He knelt there for a long time, watching the scene, but not actually seeing anything but the water in his eyes. Then, he crawled on his hands and knees through the sand, and crept silently next to Hinata. He knew this was horrible for her. She and Kiba had been teammates for years, and were very close.

"Hina-chan," he said in a whisper. "It's time to let him go now."

"I can't," she breathed back. "He's like….a family member to me, a brother. I can't stand this, Naruto. I can't! I…I don't think I can…..l-let go of him." She sobbed harder, her body shaking with grief and shock.

"Here," he offered. "Let me." He stood before the two of them, and took a deep breath. He leaned over and took one of Kiba's hands and laid it on his still chest. Then, in a swifter movement so she couldn't resist, he used his strength and lifted Kiba's body from her. He walked to the wood plank and rested Kiba on it gently. Hinata collapsed on the sand, laying there silent, her midnight hair spilling over her face. She lay there breathing heavily, with her eyes shut tightly as if to block out the realization of the moment. Naruto didn't intend to bother her again until he had to. It was killing him to see her cry like that, and he decided it was time to purge that vision from his memory as best as he could.

As he stood back up, he looked around him for the first time. They were on a long, white beach. There didn't seem to be any civilization in this area. He pushed aside his grief for Kiba and made himself focus on surviving. They needed fresh water, food, and some shelter. But most of all, they needed to go home. _Home_, he thought. _How am I ever going to get us there? I don't even know where here is. I hope this place is big enough to have other people on it. It looks like a pretty small island, though. Tomorrow I'll survey the place, and see if I can find anyone. Today, we had better just settle in and find a way to stay alive. _The last word hurt his heart to think. One of them already wasn't alive. He failed to protect Kiba in the time of his greatest need. How was he going to hold everything else together until they reached Konoha again? No, he had to lead them through this. It was his job, his duty to his team. He wasn't going to let anyone else down.

Naruto shed his damp jacket, laying it across Kiba's face and upper body. The knot in his stomach tightened. He would have to bury him soon, he knew. Would Hinata hold up? He didn't know if she was strong enough. Damn, he didn't know if he was, either. And Akamaru………….where was _he_?

Naruto hadn't seen the dog since last night. Where could he be? Did he fall into the water and drown? More panic gripped his already swimming head. He yelled the dog's name. Nothing. He yelled in the other direction, and waited. No answer, and the dog didn't appear. He ran back to Hinata, asking, "Where is Akamaru, Hinata? Is he here on the beach? I can't find him."

"He left us earlier," she said in a monotone but clear voice. "He ran off down the beach to the north an hour ago, and he hasn't come back." She still hadn't moved since he left her earlier, and she still had her eyes closed when she answered him. She just wanted to be left alone in her sorrow. She didn't want to have to think, or do anything but lay there, for that matter. But she didn't get what she wanted this time.

"Well, we need to find him, now," Naruto said. "We can't be separated in unknown territory. We have to re-group and make a plan. Come with me now. We're going to look for him." He was trying his hardest to keep control of himself, so he felt he had to take control of the situation in order to maintain his composure. Hinata didn't move. "Come on," he snapped, and took her elbow to help her up. She stood quietly, faced him squarely, and slapped him across the jaw. This surprised him so much that he fell backward on his rear into the sand. Heat welled up in his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Hey! What's with you? We need to go find Akamaru before something else happens. Hinata, this is hard enough. Don't make me order you around. That's not how I want things to go between us. The fact is, we're still considered to be on a mission, and I need to make some kind of plan. We're all we've got for now. I know you need to grieve for Kiba, but we have a lot that needs to be done before night falls again. Finding our teammate is top priority. You have a better chance of finding him quickly. Please, do your job. You can be mad at me for all the reasons you want later. Now _**go**_."

And with that, they both strode off in opposite directions across the beach. Both of them had tears in their eyes and the word "_Sorry_" on the tips of their tongues.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Over an hour had passed, and even with shadow clones, Naruto found no sign of Akamaru. It had become obvious that the ninja dog had covered his tracks and didn't want to be found. This angered Naruto, they needed the hunting and survival skills the dog possessed, and it was very irresponsible for anyone to leave the team hanging like this. Death of a friend or not, everyone still had their roles to fulfill. The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, and he felt he should make his way back to the beach. He dismissed his clones and ran back the way he came, through the tropical landscape.

On his way back, he found some fruit that looked edible. He picked a few that seemed fairly ripe and tentatively took a bite out of one. _Man, don't let this thing be poisonous, _he thought. _All Hinata needs now is for me to turn up dead, too. _He chewed the soft fruit, and found it tasted pretty good. Now, to wait and see if he dropped dead or not. He started running again, hoping to get to the beach quickly. He wanted to find some fresh water, and maybe try to catch some fish for dinner. The water he found easily when he spied a small stream just east of the beach. He filled the small canteen that made it from being stowed in his backpack, and headed on. The trees started to thin and he could hear the waves hitting the shore. Just a bit more and he'd be there.

When he reached the place where they washed up, Hinata was already there. Her mood had obviously changed. "Oh hi, you're back," she smiled.

"I see you are, too," he replied, guarded. He couldn't figure out if she was still secretly upset or not. Hinata was good at hiding her emotions when she needed to, and that kept him wary. "Hey, did you not find Akamaru, either?" His annoyance showed through his voice.

"I did, actually," she said, sitting gracefully on a large chunk of driftwood. "But he's busy with a project. He'll be back to get us soon."

"Eh? What? What could he possibly be doing that is so damn important he abandons the team?" He was getting frustrated thinking about the dog chasing seagulls or laying in the sun sleeping.

"He's digging so you don't have to."

"Digging? Digging?" Hinata threw an impatient frown in his direction. "Oh…..I see." He looked over at the body lying on the plank of wood. He had said enough, he felt. Hinata had never had a hard look on her face before. He knew he really stuck his foot in it this time.

"I uh, picked some fruit for us in the forest," he offered, trying to change the subject. "It seems to be ok to eat. Here, do you want one? We need to keep our strength up." He handed her one of the orange-yellow fruits.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She took a bite and smiled. "Mmm. It's good. I suppose….I suppose I am hungry."

They both ate in silence for awhile. Then Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes, and with deep regret in his voice confessed, "Hinata, I'm sorry…….about everything." His eyes held hers, and she saw the deep sadness he was carrying.

"Please, y-you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing has been your fault. Nothing. I know you better than you think, Uzumaki Naruto. I kn-know that you have always tried your best. And, I'm certain last night was no exception. I…. trust you, Naruto. That will never change. What happened, happened." She put her hand on his. "Can w-we just start over? We're here, just the two of us now. We don't know how long until we're rescued. I just want us to be able to get along. I'm better now, the shock has worn off. Let's……let's try to make the best of this. Is that…well, is that okay?"

Naruto stared at her with huge, bright eyes. "WOW! Hinata, that's wonderful for you to say. I'm so glad you aren't upset at me anymore. I was really worried we weren't going to be able to work together easily, but I can see I was wrong about that. You are such an amazing person. I'm so glad you're here with me!" She blushed so much he thought her head would explode. He laughed and took her hand in his. "Yes. Yes, Hinata, we can start over. We will make the best of this. We'll be together through it all." The heat of the moment captured him, and he reached over and hugged her tight. Hinata almost passed out, she couldn't believe he'd do such a thing. But, it was wonderful. She took a deep breath and savored the moment.

Just then, they heard a rustling in the brush behind them. Instinct took over, and Naruto jumped up, putting himself between the unseen threat and Hinata. She stood behind him, ready for anything. A second later and a familiar head popped out of the scrubby bushes. Akamaru barked at them once and slowly came to sit at Naruto's feet. He was muddy from head to tail, and looked exhausted.

All of Naruto's plans of setting up some sort of camp went by the wayside. The time had come to say a final good-bye to Kiba.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The trek to Kiba's resting place wasn't nearly as far as Naruto feared. He gently carried the body through the jungle, following the muddy dog. Hinata lagged behind them, gathering any flowers she saw along the way. Naruto let her do as she pleased. This was going to be hard enough to get through without him nagging her. Akamaru led them through the twilight to the top of a hill. A large stream ran off a cliff and formed an incredibly high waterfall. The excavated grave was set in an enormous open field near the drop-off. It was a beautiful place, fitting for a great person like Kiba.

Naruto felt bad that they didn't have a coffin or even a blanket to lay the body on in the grave. It didn't seem right for him to be buried lying on dirt, so Naruto went to collect some large palm leaves. He layered them in the bottom of the grave, forming a primitive bed. The body was lowered in next, and then Naruto climbed out, looking back one last time at his long-time friend. He held Kiba's hitai-ate in his hand. He would keep it for his family as a momento.

Hinata threw the biggest flower she had into the grave, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was completely silent. With unspoken consent, neither of them decided to say anything at all. They all knew what a great person Kiba was and that they would never forget him. Words would have ruined the moment. Akamaru howled at the rising moon three times and then slowly starting filling in the grave. Naruto joined in while Hinata watched and silently wept. When they finished, Naruto went to the stream and gathered the nicest rocks he could find and piled them in a small pyramid at the head of the grave. Then, Hinata laid the bunch of flowers she had gathered at the foot of the pyramid.

All the colors of the landscape were now washed out in the moonlight. It made for a fitting backdrop to the sad event. Akamaru had lain down at the foot of the grave, sullen and tired. Hinata sat near the headstones, lost in thought. The moonlight reflected off her raven hair and made her skin so pale she looked like a lost spirit, sad and alone. Naruto couldn't help himself any longer. He sat down behind her and pulled her to him, letting her head rest on his chest. He put his arms around her gently and leaned up to rest his cheek next to hers with his chin on her shoulder. Hinata closed her eyes, and relaxed into him. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it made her shiver. He put his lips to her temple and the warm, earthy smell that came from her hair made him feel so at home at that moment. They sat there for a long time, reflecting on life, how precious it is, and how short it winds up being for those that called themselves ninja. Hinata started to yawn slightly, and Naruto felt fatigue creeping up on him, as well.

Scanning the edge of the forest, he finally spied what he was wanting. In one quick motion, he scooped Hinata up in his arms and carried her across the field to the base of a massive tree. The roots had formed a niche that was just big enough to cradle the both of them and let them relax. Naruto settled them both on the ground beneath the tree, in the same position they were in at the grave. It was a cozy spot, protected from the breeze and dew, and almost in the shape of an easy chair. The canopy above was wide enough to keep out most of the weather, if there was any.

Hinata snuggled up against him, feeling that it was ok for now to relax and rest with him. Sleep threatened her, but she fought it, not wanting to lose one second of this wonderful occasion. She wanted to scold herself for being so easily led, but this was something she had been longing for her entire life, and she could not pass up a chance to be held and protected by the man she loved so desperately. She wove her fingers through his, and rested their hands on her stomach. If it wasn't for the circumstances leading up to this moment, it would have been perfect. For the time being, she let all of that go, and allowed herself to revel in the feelings that were cascading over her. Everything up until now had been so hard, but this was so, so easy.

Naruto was taken by surprise with how complete he felt with this young woman in his arms. He had never experienced being held in a loving, tender way by anyone, ever. Sure, there had been quick embraces here and there, but nothing that caused such a deep, satisfying feeling that was coursing through him now. Nothing he had ever experienced before held a candle to what was going on this minute. Even though they hadn't spoken since their fruit meal on the beach, he felt he _knew_ Hinata on every level right now. How could that be? What was this exciting and warm feeling that he had coursing through his whole body and mind? Could it really be what he thought it was?

_So, this is what it feels like to be in love with someone, _they both thought at the same moment. Content smiles took hold of both their faces, and they drifted off together to a warm and dream-filled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

**Just wanted to let you know, this is not the end. I have more, it's just I had to throw a lot of it out and I will have to start over. The antagonist I had going just didn't work at all in the middle, and I had to junk a lot of the story. The next chapter has the lemon in it, but I'm considering junking that, too, until later on in the story. I'm not sure what to do. I'm hoping people will review more and give me some thoughts. I know where I want this to go, I'm just not sure right now how to get there. **

**Sorry about Kiba. I love him as a character, but that's something I wanted to explore. Please don't think I hate him, or anything. I tried to give him a dignified death. I'm hoping that did shine through a little bit. He was just a good catalyst, though, so I used that. I hope no one is too upset. **

**I will update as soon as I have something decent enough for you to see. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
